For Love for a Bookworm
by Nikonkey
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are back at Hogwarts with their new friend Kate. A reform death eater is back as well and a certain bookworm has caught his eye, now he'll go to any lengths to make her fall in love with him. EWE, Dramione, and maybe Blinny.
1. Back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note: It's probably not smart to start a new story when I've barely started another one but I found this draft on my phone and I like it so I'm going to try it. The wars over and Harry has won. A post-war story.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or anything relating to it, I may create new characters but for the moment I don't own anyone. I also in no way own the plot. The plot is from Hades and Persephone, a Greek myth about Greek gods, but as I will not be using them as characters it's not considered a crossover.**

**Prologue**

Hermione was so happy to be back on the Hogwarts Express. Voldemort was gone so she would finally have a normal year at Hogwarts, granted Harry and Ron wouldn't be there as they took the Ministry's Auror offer instead of coming back to receive their NEWTs, like she had. Walking around with Ginny they almost crashed into Malfoy and Zabini when they exited a compartment. Coldly saying, "Excuse me," they walked past Ginny and Hermione. They dragged their trunks to an almost completely empty compartment quite close to the Slytherin's compartment. There was only one girl with dirty blonde hair that reached her back. She was sitting by the window, gazing wistfully out of it, thoughts clearly looked about Hermione's age, which was odd considering she had never seen the girl they opened the door she jumped then turned around with a flustered look on her face. When they opened the door the blond haired girl jumped and turned around a flustered look on her face. Not wanting to appear rude the new girl stuck out her hand to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Kate. Kate Doci." The young woman said, giving the two girls a warm smile. "You're Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley right?" She asked, seeing their confused faces she continued, "Everyone knows you Hermione, the smartest witch of our age and a loyal friend of Harry Potter. And you're Ginny, the girlfriend of Harry Potter and sister to his best friend Ron Weasley, who also has a killer bat-bogey hex."

After recovering from shock Hermione said, "Hi Kate it's nice to meet you, are you new this year?" Hermione asked, unable to keep the curiosity from her voice. It was quite confusing to Granger as to why there would be someone knew this year, she had never know Hogwarts to take transfer students.

"Ya, I'm going to be a 7th year," Kate explained, "You see I went to Durmstrung but my father thought I should go to Hogwarts this Karkoroff was a death eater, he didn't want to send me back to Durmstrung because now it's associated with death eater and dark magic." Ginny finally joined the other two girls in their conversation after getting her trunk situated above her seat, "Kate, What house do you want to be in?" Ginny said a bit skeptically. "Umm... I don't know. I'm pretty sure Gryffindor." Kate said hopefully, thinking how amazing it would be to be in the same house as the Golden Trio. "Who's coming this year?" "I'm not sure. They're mixing Ginny's year with our year I know that and we saw Malfoy and Zabini from Slytherin. I think everyone else Ministry or with family. I really don't know who's here this year," Hermione responded "Oh cool," Kate replied. "Yeah," Ginny chimed in, I think that Luna is coming back this year, and I know Neville is back so he can get his NEWTs." "Oh, right," Hermione said, "I'm pretty sure that Seamus is coming too." Then the compartment door opened and the lady asked "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Hermione decided to get some chocolate frogs for everyone. Kate thanked Hermione repeatedly for the chocolate frogs as she had just met and even though as Kate said, "They're not nearly as good as Bott's Every Flavor Beans, or some of the flavors, and I really appreciate it."

Draco's POV

Honestly, that train ride was never this boring. Usually there was Crabbe and Goyle stuffing their fat mouths with food and Pansy doing whatever I said, but Crabbe's dead, Goyle's in Azkaban, and Pansy is in therapy to cope with the new world. The only thing I had to do was dwell on the problems in my life and it all was weighing me down.

I never thought I'd love, I always thought I'd be bound by duty my whole life, bound to the Malfoy name of prestige, sometimes I just wonder if muggles have the better life. No dark lord, no father threatening you. Muggles have no clue how hard my life is now though, because of the war father's in Azkaban and mum's a shell, so it's up to me to revive the Malfoy name. This year I have to show the world I'm not just a failed death eater who caused Dumbledore's death. I have to show the world that I really am a good guy and bring glory back to all that I have dragged into the mud; the noble house of Slytherin and the Malfoy name. But then I saw her, her cute little button nose and long wavy locks of chestnut brown hair. No! I shook my head at the thoughts that coursed through my mind. I could never love a mudblood. Here you could put in something about how loving a mudblood would hurt the family name as well as greatly anger Draco's father, and Draco doesn't want to disappoint his father even after everything they went through. There was no way Granger would ever want me, I'm a former Death Eater, and I caused Dumbledore's death, and hurt those she cared about most. I fear that I will never find love. The only people who care about me are my mother, who is now a shell of her former self because of the war, and all the torture she endured because of my failures and Blaise, my only friend after the war. Crabbe and Goyle were mindless followers, and Pansy is turning into my aunt, she's not coping well with losing the war.

All the other girls just want of all the money, although the fortune has been cut in half after the war and a lot donated to rebuilding the Wizarding World. It seemed like any other girl that showed any interest in me was just after my money, which was now a considerably smaller fortune since I spent much of it rebuilding the Wizarding world. He wanted to get back into the good graces of not only the Ministry but also with the rest of the wizards.

The opening feast was nice, McGonagall gave the usual speech going on about how the Forbidden Forest was off limits and that Filch has banned some ridiculous things and that there would be no magic in the halls between classes. Draco couldn't help but scoff at that last remark. Students had been doing jinxes and charms in the halls for as long as he could remember. The sorting went well and there were 14 Gryffindors, 10 Ravenclaws, 12 Hufflepuffs, and 6 Slytherin's who all looked frightened at their new house. Then Kate was sorted. The hat took forever. . The sorting took forever in Draco's mind and he just wanted to leave, the Slytherin table was cold and distant, he was an outcast and he was unfamiliar with this no status quo.

Kate was so worried being sorted with the first years in front of everyone. She hoped that she would be with Hermione and Ginny so she would have friends, but she also hoped for an adventure and to venture into the unknown. "Ooh, this is a hard one. You have the bravery and courage for Gryffindor, but also cunning and ambitious Slytherin. Hmm, but where to put you..."

It seemed to take forever before the hat made a decision; he thought he could hear the stomachs rumbling of the students sitting next to him. He couldn't help but let out an annoyed sigh and roll of his eyes while waiting for the hat to choose which house some girl would go in, someone he noticed who was definitely not a first year. Finally the hat called out, "Slyth-" then it froze, before finishing with a confused "-indor!"

"Slythindor?" Draco heard hundreds of students mutter throughout the hall, all equally confused and alarmed as he was. He wasn't alone for the teachers looked just as confused, McGonagall looking quite alarmed. It took her a moment to recover herself before she sternly calmed everyone down, quieting the Great Hall.

"Kate you may sit at the Slytherin or Gryffindor table and you will meet me in my office after the feast about house arrangements."

Kate walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione and Ginny. During the welcoming feast all anyone was talking about was Slythindor.

After the feast Kate went to McGonagall's office. Kate waited anxiously for McGonagall, wondering what the Headmistress would have to say. She was quite confused as to why the Sorting Hat didn't give her a house. Finally McGonagall appeared and Kate felt her stomach sink, and her heart speed up. She was about to speak but McGonagall spoke first. "Ms. Doci we are all just as confused as you are, but I have spoken to the other Professors about this matter and we have figured out what has happened. Because you possess such strong traits of both as Slytherin and a Gryffindor we have concluded that the Sorting Hat was unable to decide which house to put you in, so you are an inter-house student. Hence why he has for all intensive purposes put you into two houses; Gryffindor and Slytherin." The aging witch explained, hoping that what she said made sense to the young girl. "For now you will be able to go freely between houses, sleeping and eating with whichever house you prefer. We have also charmed your schedule so that whichever house you choose to have classes with, your schedule will rearrange itself so you can fit in all your classes for the day." Kate nodded at this information, glad she wouldn't have to worry about trying to go to all her classes with which ever house she preferred. "You must make a final decision on which house you will be in permanently after Christmas break." McGonagall explained, her voice lowering in pitch slightly to make the girl understand how serious this was.

Kate's mind raced at the thought of choosing which house, her brain was pounding and she hadn't even started to make up her mind. She nodded to McGonagall though and walked towards the Gryffindor common room so she could sleep there and to tell her new friends about her house predicament.


	2. Plan Initiated

Draco had never really noticed her before for to him she was just a know-it-all, buck toothed, frizzy haired mudblood; but now she wasn't. She was a smart, and loyal girl who was no longer buck toothed, but had perfectly straight teeth, and hair that had been transformed from big and bushy, to slim, sleek with ringlets. She was plain, simple, not some exquisite beauty but Draco thought of her as a hidden treasure, just waiting to be found. He wanted her, her passion, her fire, he wanted her love.

But his feelings made no sense as they continued to swirl in his head, the seventh year Slytherin found he was unable to get the girl out of his mind. Draco didn't know what to think; he'd learned not to feel anything before he went to Hogwarts and now, now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was gone all of his feelings came flooding back. Every emotion imaginable was rushing through him like a roller coaster. They made his heart pound and it hurt, but it was a good pain. These feelings that rushed through him like a waterfall shocked him. He was scared, scared of being in love, scared of commitment. He'd never had a real girlfriend, Pansy was just a there, and he didn't date. Draco was used to women throwing themselves at him for the money; Draco didn't know how to actually be a good boyfriend. He was smooth with girls but those girls never made his heart pound, he never liked them.

From the few looks he had taken it seemed as if her brown eyes could see into his soul, and when she smiled, it lit up her whole face. Her laugh was infectious, and lifted up all those around her, she was special and perfect. She looked like a goddess, lovely brown hair, perfect, glistening, white teeth, a smile that stopped you in your tracks, and eyes that seemed to penetrate his soul. The brain that she held was powerful. Everything had wit to it, and words seemed to get under his skin, they were strung perfectly with a sense of intelligence about them. The thing that got his heart beating the most though was her loyalty; her loyalty to bloody Potter, to the light. When she was writhing on the floor of his manor, his aunt standing over her, she never cracked anyone would've, he would've. She was tortured so close to insanity but she stayed strong, she survived. Every guy wants someone pretty, smart, and perfect, and Draco had just found his girl.

At breakfast McGonagall was handing out everyone's timetables and as soon as Draco got his he contemplated going over to the Gryffindor table to see Hermione. He thought and he started making a pro and con list subconsciously in his head. Finally he decided to go over to the Gryffindor table, stopped next to Hermione. Talking to Hermione he said, "Good morning Hermione," smiling. "I would like to apologize for everything I've done to you and my family; I would like it if we could be friends." His heart was racing at the thought of rejection, but honestly he couldn't blame her if he was rejected, his family hurt her so much. He gave himself a mental pat on the back that he didn't stutter of his words though. Hermione didn't know what to think; the ferret was apologizing to her, a mudblood. She thought about his words though. Looking at his face she knew he was genuine, but still in her heart she felt bad, he'd lost everything because of the war. She couldn't be friends with him though, she had too much history with them, bad history. Smiling though Hermione said You could also put in what Hermione feels when she sees Draco approach her. I think she would be really upset, confused and angry. I could see her accepting the apology, but finding it very weird that he would want to do it in the first place., "Draco I accept your apology but I'm not sure I can be friends with you after everything. You always thought of me as dirt on the bottom of your shoe, your dad almost killed me, and your aunt tortured me while you watched! Her voice was rising with each word she said. "So I'm sorry I just can't, but I'll see you around," she said trying to let him down lightly. Draco's heart shattered, the first person he actually cared about rejected him. He felt like an invisible hand had squeezed the life out of his heart that he'd never love againHis family had done horrendous things to her and so had he, she'd never accept him. Mentally he thought of what she had endured from his family; his bullying, his aunt torturing her to near insanity. He'd have to make her accept him.

Hermione walked into her Arithmancy lesson, and saw Kate sitting in the front. Smiling at the sight of her new friend Hermione said, "Hey Kate! I didn't know you were taking this class." Kate smiled back but then Professor Vector walked in and the lesson had begun. Draco had been sitting in the back of the class; getting overlooked by Hermione. He knew she'd be here by the quick peek he'd had at her timetable. The fact that she didn't notice him saddened him; he wanted her to notice him, to see that he wasn't who she thought he was. His mind started to formulate a plan. He'd use the new girl Kate, become friends with her, and show her that he was no longer a bad person that he had truly changed; which he truly wanted to do. He wanted to become a better person, to better the house of Slytherin as well. And what better way to do that then befriend one third of the Golden Trio. Hermione would become his no matter what.

He smirked at the thought of Hermione becoming his. It would take a lot of hard work, but for this girl anything was worth it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own the creation of Kate Doci but I will allow other people to use her, as long as they ask me.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm going to try to get at least 2 chapters out next week, or work on another story as I've kind of forgotten about it. **

**And let me give a HUGE shout-out to my Beta YukiKyo who has been so helpful and made this story even better. Please check out her page.**


	3. Ferret meets Girl

Kate walked into the Slytherin Common Room; although she had decided to sleep in the Gryffindor dorms she decided to meet some Slytherins so she could learn about one of her houses. A tall, blonde, Slytherin laying on one of the deep green couches called, "Hi, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He wasn't sure how he could introduce himself to the new girl but his split second decision sounded a lot like how he introduced himself to Potter.

Kate smiled and laughed, "I'm Kate Doci," she said. Meanwhile Draco was trying to figure out why she laughed. Finally he asked, "Why'd you laugh?" His question made Kate burst into a fit of giggles. When she calmed down she said, "You sound like Bond, James Bond," and started laughing again. Draco was so confused, who the hell was James Bond.

Kate in her laughter noticed he was confused and when she stopped laughing said, "He's a muggle spy. He is super sexy, not that you aren't," she said with a laugh. "But everyone loves his movies.

Draco patted the spot next to him and invited her to sit on the couch with him. Attempting to start a conversation he said, "So Kate, what school are you from?"

"Oh, Durmstrung," she said. "My father didn't think all the Dark Arts stuff that they were teaching was good for me. That's all they seemed to focus on over there, was how amazing the dark arts could be. This happened after the war so he had me transfer to Hogwarts."

Draco didn't know what to do, he was involved in the Dark Arts, and he was so deep in it that he thought he'd never be able to get out, but that wasn't his fault, his father had pushed him to do it, to show his loyalty to the Dark Lord. He wanted to be truthful with this new girl so he decided to just tell her about his past. "Well I'd like to be your friend," he started. "But I don't think that your father would even let me be your friend."

Kate's curiosity was peaked. She genuinely liked Draco, he was nice, unintentionally funny, and it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes. Kate wanted to be his friend.

Kate asked, "Why?" Rolling up his sleeve, Draco said, "Because I was a Death Eater, but I was forced to be one by my father. I caused Dumbledore's death and lead Death Eaters into Hogwarts."

Quietly Kate sighed, "Oh," and slowly she reached out to touch Draco's Dark Mark. The Dark Mark seemed to give her a slight shock, surprising her she jumped back. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Draco apologized. "What blood type are you?"

Responding Kate said, "I'm a half blood; my mum's a muggle and my dad's a wizard. I grew up going to Muggle School." She smiled remember her muggle school; there was always fun things there like Water Wednesday where after school there was a club that had giant water balloon fights, and water gun fights.

Draco told her, "I'm a pureblood, but my mark always hurts. When a half blood touches my mark pain that hurts me is transferred to them for as long as they touch it, if a mud-, sorry muggle-born touches it, and it electrocutes someone so badly they pass out sometimes. I don't know why it does that but I think it's an effect of Voldemort," the name he said with a shudder, "Dying or that I was never truly loyal to him and betrayed him. I don't usually tell people, the pain of the mark is my burden to bear."

Kate smiled, "We all have scars from the war, physical and mental," she said consolingly. "I have a friend who can help us try to get rid of it."

"Us?" Draco said questioningly, wondering why she would include herself in trying to help him. After all it wasn't her problem.

"Yes; us, I'm going to help you get rid of that," Kate said. Kate was confused as to why she wanted to help him so much but he was nice to her, and after everything he'd be through with Voldemort and all she figured he needed a little compassion, or at least that is what she figured was her reason for helping him.

"Thanks Kate," Draco said and they spent the rest of the night chatting away.

By the time they looked at the clock it was past curfew. Sighing Kate said, "I guess I'm sleeping here tonight. Do you know where my bed here would be?" she asked Draco. She had two beds, one in each dorm. Draco shook his head, "The boys aren't allowed into the girl's dorm." Looking up the right set of stairs Draco called, "Daphne!" A girl with brown hair raced down the steps. When she saw Draco she sighed and said, "What do you want albino?" teasingly. Groaning at her name for him he said, "Mind taking Kate up to her room?" Smiling Daphne lead Kate up to her room. Quickly she fell asleep in her extra large twin bed, complete with dark green sheets.

The next day Kate woke up disoriented. She had no clue where she was. Walking out of the room and down the stairs she realized she was in the Slytherin common room. Draco was waiting for her in the common room. "Hey Kate! You're a little late for breakfast but I waited for you." Draco said, giving her a rare smile.

Kate smiled, "Okay, let's go to class," she said heading out. "What class do you have first?"

"Muggle studies," Draco said. Glancing at her clothes he said, "You may want to change." She was in the same clothes as yesterday, only now they were slightly wrinkled. "Shit," she swore. Turning to Draco she said, "I'm going to Gryffindor tower to change. I'll meet you in muggle studies." She had figured that she would sleep in Gryffindor tower so she hadn't thought to bring clothes to the dungeons.

Draco nodded and Kate headed out. In muggle studies Kate and Hermione sat next to each other so Kate could ask Hermione to help Draco. Draco also sat in the front on the desk next to them. Draco had never sat in the front of class but this was a mandatory class for reformed death eater so he decided he might as well learn something. Kate on a spare bit of parchment sent a note to Draco.

_Hey Draco,_

_I'm asking Hermione about helping you with your mark; she's the friend I was talking about._

_~ К__₈_

When Kate asked Hermione she phrased her question well. "My friend has a problem," she started, "he needs help, he has a scar that causes him pain. Madam Pomfrey can't do anything and he needs help. I promised I'd help and you're the smartest in our year and my friend. Mind helping?"

Hermione couldn't say no. "Great," Kate said. "I'll see you in the library during free period."

Kate sent another note to Draco right before the new muggle studies teacher Professor Juno entered the classroom.

This one read

_Hermione said yes. Meet us free period in the library._

_~ К__₈_

Draco smirked, his plan was going perfectly. Only he actually liked Kate, she was like Hermione, but not exactly like her. He didn't love Kate like he loved Hermione but he wanted to genuinely be her friend.

* * *

**Author Notes: I really don't have anything to say except for people please please please read this. Oh and a shoutout to my beta who has been incredibly helpful YukoKyi. Oh and if you read this please know that I won't be able to post from Tuesday to 2 weeks, sorry. I'll try to get a new chapter out before then.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would so have the epilogue full of Dramione and Blinny. I do own Kate Doci although if you'd like to use her just ask. **


End file.
